Silver's Adventures
by Heart of the Cobalt Storm
Summary: Read about a she-cat named Silver and her adventures. Silver was born and raised a kittypet, but she wanted more. Silver escapes and becomes a loner. Silver faces many dangers, delights, friendships and betrayals on her journey. But what if her destiny is greater then she ever imagined? You'll have to read it to find out! This is on temporary hold; I have lost my inspiration for it
1. Chapter 1, Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**Cats outside of SkyClan**

Silver-Silver gray she-cat with darker flecks and bright blue eyes

Rose(Silver's mom)-Cream she-cat with amber eyes

Cloud(Silver's dad)-White tom with a gray paw and green eyes

Spot- Black and white spotted tom with turquoise eyes

Robin- Red she-cat with a black chest and green eyes

Spark- Pale gray she-cat with a yellow stripe running along her spine and yellow eyes

Smoke-Gray tabby tom with light blue eyes

Dark- Black and dark gray tom with fierce yellow eyes

Mysterious- Gray she-cat with black tabby stripes and cold blue eyes

**SkyClan**

Leader:

Dewstar-Light gray she-cat with darker marking and deep green eyes

Deputy;

Honeybreeze- Honey colored she-cat with light green eys

Medicine Cat

Forestlight-Brown she-cat with lighter paws, tabby stripes and forest green eyes

Apprentice: Beepaw- Pale yellow tom with gray stripes and amber eyes

Warriors:

Cherryblossom- Red she cat with cream spots and blue eyes

Hailpelt- Light gray tom with icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Lightningpaw- Ginger tom with pale yellow paws and yellow eyes

Mothflight- Golden she-cat with darker paws and amber eyes

Yellowtail- Light gray she-cat with a pale yellow tail and turquoise eyes

Ashfall- Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Spiderleap- Black tom with long legs and yellow eyes

Blazestrike- Red and orange tabby tom with green eyes

Bluesplash- Gray blue she-cat with lighter splashes of color and blue eyes

Featherfur- Brown she-cat with feathery fur and jade green eyes

Apprentice: Flowerpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Whitetuft- White tom with long soft fur and green eyes

Foxclaw- Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Eaglefeather- Black tom with a white tipped tail, paws and gray eyes

Pinefrost-Dark brown tom with piercing blue eyes

Queens:

Shimmerbloom- Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes(Expecting Whitetuft's kits)

Leafnose-White she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes (Mother to Foxclaw's kits, Emberkit- Red tom and Streamkit- Blue she-cat)

Elders

Bramblefang- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dustpad- Gray spotted tom with blue eyes

* * *

**I will add more as soon as I can! Please review and let me know about any errors.**


	2. Chapter 2, Kit Hood

**I forgot before so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

* * *

Rose lived in a two-leg nest near the outskirts of the two-leg place. Cloud lived nearby in his own two-leg nest. The two cat's often visited each other, or took strolls along a small nearby stream.

At first Rose and Cloud were friends. But one day when they were taking a particularly long walk along the gentle stream, they fell in love.

"We should be mates," Cloud said suddenly that day. He had been thinking a while lately and he had worked up the courage to tell her today.

Rose gazed at him for a long time, her fur warm. Long enough that Cloud felt nervous that he had judged this wrong. Finally Rose gave her reply. "Yes. Yes we should," she agreed, a purr rumbling deep in her throat.

Soon enough, Rose was expecting kits. Cloud did everything he could. He made a nest with nice two-leg pelts and anything else that was soft, he brought fresh water, he brought good food. But still it seems Cloud's determined efforts were not enough.

When Rose gave birth, she had three average kits. But as time was told, only one survived. Rose and Cloud agreed after countless names that they turned down, that the one remaining she-kit would be named Silver.

And so Silver's adventures began.

* * *

Silver was a healthy and strong kit. She grew up as an average kitty-pet, with her soft life. She lived with her mother Rose. Her father, Cloud, visited daily.

Silver's parents worried about what stress it would put on a kit, if they told her about her lost littermates, so they kept it a secret. Silver didn't suspect a thing, and for a while they were content with their lives. As Silver grew older and stronger. she learned to walk, run, talk, eat and run, still her parents kept the secret.

Silver met a tom named Spot, they quickly became friends. they would play together at any chance they could. They would play many games, from moss-ball, to pretend hunting or fighting; anything that entertained them.

Spot's mother, Robin told the kits of wonders far away from the two-leg place. this intrigued the two kits very much. Every day they would come over to Robin and beg her for another story. And Robin would sit them down and tell them of wild cats or badgers or other strange things.

* * *

One day, when Silver was older, Cloud finally told her about her lost siblings. He was calm about it and Silver was sad, but she was okay. Later as Silver thought about it, she became mad. _They kept a secret from me! How dare they! _she thought, annoyed.

In the next few days Silver became in content with the kitty-pet life. Between the tempting stories, of far away, and the anger she felt toward her parents, Silver found herself wanting to leave the two-leg place. One evening as the sun was setting, a thought came to Silver, _I should become a loner! _She thought more about this thought before she went to sleep, until she was entirely convinced._  
_

The next day Silver talked to Spot about becoming a loner. Spot thought it was a great idea and promised to come with her.

* * *

After seven sunrises that seemed like eternity long, the two cats were ready for the journey. They left quickly with no good byes to anyone.

* * *

**Sorry it's short I'll try and make the next one longer, I will post it as soon as I can.  
**

**Please review and let me know about any errors.**


	3. Chapter 3, The Adventures Begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

* * *

Silver and Spot set were unsure of where they were going. The two cat's decided to head north.

The cat's travelled skilfully through the familiar two-leg area, they had lived there for a long time, and knew it well.

Soon, Silver and Spot reached unfamiliar two-leg area. Here is where their troubles began.

* * *

Silver and Spot were balanced on a wooden two-leg fence, carefully they walked forward. The sharp, loud barking of a dog, shattered the calm and peace. The two cat's were scared. Spot stood protectively in front of Silver, "You aren't getting her over my dead body!" he said fiercely.

Silver kept her wits, "We can jump onto that two-leg den nest roof and be safe," she said. Spot nodded.

Spot bunched his hind legs and leapt for the roof. Spot landed on the roof, with a stumble, almost falling down. Slowly, Spot gained his balance, "Come on Silver! I'll help you!" he encouraged the scared she-cat.

Silver stood on the fence, rocking with the force of the dogs scratching and ramming into the fence. Several times, Silver almost fell down, to the dogs. She balanced herself and prepared to spring. "Come on!" Spot called to her. _I can do this_. Silver thought.

Silver braced herself, gave one final look at the vicious dogs, and sprung for the two-leg den roof. She landed with her hind legs dangling down, and she was slipping, fast! Silver was tired from the earlier journey, therefore her grip was little more than useless. She lost her grip and went crashing down.

She fell, yowling all the way down, "Help me!" she screeched at the top of her lungs. As Silver fell all thoughts apart from falling and the vicious dogs flew out of her mind. She became unaware of which way was up or down, what would happen next, all she knew was she was falling, and fast!

_Thump!_ Silver hit the ground hard, the furious barking of the dogs, and the fierce screeching of Spot made no sense to her, and it blended into the background, until she heard no more. _Someone help me! _she silently pleaded, before all consciousness was gone.

* * *

**Cliff hanger, right? You'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll have it up as soon as I can! **

**Please review and let me know about any errors!**


	4. Chapter 4, A New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

* * *

Silver awoke with a start. _Where am I? _she thought, looking around. As she surveyed her surroundings, she noticed she was on a small two-leg nest. _I must not have fell on the ground. I must have fell on this. _she realized.

She also noted that the sounds of dogs was gone, and it seemed safe. Suddenly a thought came to her, she immediately felt guilty she hadn't thought it before, _Where's Spot? _She began to grow anxious with worry. _If he is hurt, I will never forgive myself! I brought him into this I should get him out!_

Silver attempted to sit up, all her muscles aching in protest. The pain grew too much and she fell back with a quiet thud.

For the first time, Silver noticed a cat at the far edge of the roof. A grey she-cat with a yellow stripe looked at her with unblinking eyes.

"Who are you?" Silver tried to ask, but it came out more a shallow croak than a voice. Still, the she-cat seemed to understand, "I am Spark," she informed her. "You shouldn't push yourself," she advised. "Where's Spot?" she asked, again Silver's voice was a hardly audible croak. Spark still seemed to understand, "Your friend, Spot is fine," Spark soothed. "He is out looking for food."

Some what reassured, Silver lay back, letting her tense muscles relax to some extent. Slowly Silver closed her eyes, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Spot arrived, this roused Silver from her nap. Seeing that Silver was up, Spot padded over to her, a folded leaf in his jaws. "Spot, I'm so glad you're safe!" Silver croaked. "you're the one that needs worrying about!" Spot exclaimed around his mouthful.

Carefully Spot set down the leaf, and unfolded it, revealing the hard brown pellets of kitty-pet food. "Eat them. I already ate" Spot encouraged. Silver hesitated a moment before gratefully licking up the pellets.

* * *

Spark gave over to the two cats, herbs in her jaws. "This will help your voice," she said handing Silver the first herb. Silver sniffed it suspiciously, unsure if she should eat it. "Go ahead. I trust her. She already gave me herbs," Spot encouraged. Silver carefully licked them up coughing at the bitter taste. "This one is for strength," Spark said, passing another herb. Silver ate it quickly, hoping not to taste the bitterness, no such luck of course. "I'll treat your wounds in a bit," Spark said and resumed her spot at the edge of the roof.

"Why is she being so nice?" Silver whispered suspiciously to Spot. "I don't know," he admitted. "But all she has done so far is help us. She has given us no reason to mistrust her." Silver sighed, "I guess your right. But I'm still keeping my eyes on her," she mewed.

* * *

**Do you like it so far? Tell me in the reviews, also let me know about any errors.  
**

**I would appreciate _CONSTRUCTIVE _criticism. If no one tells me what I did wrong, how am I suppose to get better? I mean seriously, I want ideas, suggestions, stuff you would do differently, all that stuff! But make it _CONSTRUCTIVE_** ** tell me how I could fix it, what's already good and stuff like that! Don't go flaming up my story! (Not that you would, but you never know)**

**I'll have the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	5. Chapter 5, The Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**I didn't say before but, I appreciate all the reviews you gave! I will try to use all your input. Please continue to review!**

* * *

"No! Not like that**! **Like this!" Spark instructed, as she once more demonstrated the hunters crouch. Silver and Spot were learning hunting. _This is hard! _Silver thought, as she repositioned her crouch. Silver glanced over at Spot, to see how he was doing. _Better than me! But its not his fault. _she thought with a sigh.

Spark padded over to Spot, gently fixing his mistakes. "Good job!" she praised. Spark headed over to Silver. Silver quickly straightened her back and pulled in her paws. Spark patiently fixed Silver's mistakes. "You're getting better!" Spark exclaimed as she carefully held Silver's tail still. Silver beamed at the compliment, as Spark walked in front of the cats.

"Stalk forward," Silver faintly heard Spark say. Her thoughts had began to wander.

"Silver!" Spark exclaimed. Silver's attention snapped back to the present. "Sorry," Silver apologised and began to stalk forward. Noticing Spot was ahead Silver quickly caught up.

Spark placed two leaves a few tail lengths away from the cats. "Pounce on this," Spark instructed.

Silver bunched her hind legs and sprang, catching one leaf in her claws. She looked over to see Spot in the same position.

"Good! Now let's try on real prey," Spark encouraged.

Spot and Silver walked away from Spark, looking for prey. Silver separated from Spot, seeking out a mouse. She located it and began stalking forward, paws stepping lightly on the ground. She pounced barely catching the mouse, and gave it the killing bite.

Spot padded over, his own mouse in his jaws.

Together the two cats padded back to Spark and dropped their prey by her. Spark gave a nod of approval, beaming with pride in the cats.

The cats headed for their makeshift den, under a large dense bush at the edge of a two-leg fence.

Silver curled up with a sigh, her thoughts whirling in her mind. _Maybe I shouldn't have left my parents. This life doesn't seem right for me. Even if some things are good, it's hard to be a loner! I wonder if Spot feels the same way. Maybe we should go home. _Silver turned to Spot.

"Is something wrong?" Spot asked, right away catching the look on Silver's face.

"Well," Silver paused. "I was thinking, that maybe we should go back home..." Silver met Spot's eyes questioningly.

Spot gave a long sigh, meeting Silver's stare. "Maybe," he said slowly. "But we worked so hard and came so far," he said. "But it is hard, and if you decide to go home, I will follow," he said loyally.

Silver purred happily, glad to have a friend.

Silver lay awake a long time, thinking about her old home. Spot's breath began to even and slow into sleep. Silver gave a sigh, laying her head down and waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

Silver awoke in a meadow, surrounded by trees. The grass swayed in the breeze, it was a peaceful meadow in green-leaf. Silver blinked her her bright blue eyes, in confusion. _Where am I? Why am I here? _she thought.

As though summoned by her thoughts , cats emerged from behind some nearby undergrowth. Their pelts covered in shining stars.

Silver gasped, "Where am I? Who are you?" She asked, still staring at the starry fur.

A brown and cream tabby she-cat stepped forward, her amber eyes searching over Silver. "You are in the land of StarClan, and we are StarClan cats," she answered.

The StarClan cat watched as Silver's bright eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"No time to explain," the StarClan cat said. "What you must know is, you need to continue your journey. There is a reason for it. You are an important part of a prophecy. You must find SkyClan," the tabby said.

Silver was shocked by the cat's intense amber gaze, and everything she was just told.

"Will you keep going?" the tabby asked urgently, her body slowly fading.

"Yes," Silver replied, something about the cat's tone making it seem like the only answer.

"Find and follow the river upstream," the tabby said, her voice little more than a whisper. Then all the cats were gone.

Silver was pulled from her dream.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**I will be updating slower now, due to school. Sorry! I'll have the next chapter up when I can!  
**

**I want to make something clear, in case I haven't. On the allegiances I only put the main cats, there will be a few others.**


	6. Chapter 6, Entering the Woods

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors**

**Thank you for the reviews! I'll try to use all the input I get!  
**

**Sorry it took me a while for this chapter to be posted, I didn't have much time to type. And I'm trying to make the chapters longer and more detailed.  
**

* * *

Silver and Spot lay in the morning sunshine, waiting for Spark. The two cats were eating, to get energy for their long journey ahead.

"How are you suddenly so sure we should continue our travels?" Spot asked into the silence.

"I had a dream. I will explain later," Silver said. She cast around suspicious glances. Seeing no cat Silver relaxed and continued eating.

After a while, when Spot and Silver were done eating, Spark came over to them. "I was gathering herbs for travelling," she explained with a smile. Spark dropped the herbs and nudged them into three piles, one for each cat. Silver quickly licked up the herbs, wrinkling her nose at the bitter taste. Spot ate his too, making a disgusted face at the taste. Spark ate her herbs without complaint, she was used to it.

The cats rose and began walking, heading for the edge of the two-leg place. As they travelled the area around them had less and less two-leg nests, until none were there. Replacing the two-leg nests were trees, lots and lots of tall trees, everywhere.

Spark glanced up at the darkening sky. "We should find some where to sleep," she suggested. She slowed her pace and began to look around. Spot nodded, searching around.

"Over here!" Silver called, her voice seemed distant and echoed as if she was underground.

Spot rushed forward, worried. Spark lay her tail on Spot, stopping his progress. "She is fine she would have said so if it was otherwise," Spark said. She began looking for Silver.

Spot wasn't totally reassured. "Are you okay? Where are you?" Spot called anxiously to Silver.

"I'm over here! I think I found us somewhere to sleep!" Silver called.

Spot and Spark followed Silver's voice until they found her sitting in a tunnel. Spark held Spot back and cautiously entered the tunnel, sniffing around for danger. Finding no threat, Spark waved Spot in. "We can sleep here tonight," Spark announced. "But first we should hunt," Spark added, setting off to find prey.

The other cats also headed away from the tunnel to hunt. Silver found a squirrel and caught it, she came back to camp to find the others already there. The cats ate their prey in the chilled air. Then they went to their temporary dens and settled down to rest.

Once Silver and Spot heard the steady breathing of Spark sleeping, they began to talk. "You said you would explain your dream later. Now is that later," Spot whispered to Silver, so as not to wake Spark.

Silver nodded. "I met a cat..." she began in a quiet tone.

Spot listened intently as Silver explained the dream. "That is interesting. I understand why you want to go now" Spot said. _I hope this is the right decision. _he thought. "We should sleep now," Spot suggested with a yawn.

Silver agreed with a nod. She lay her head down and curled up in a all, slowly drifting into sleep.

* * *

Silver awoke with a start, hearing fighting. She leapt to her paws and rushed out of the tunnel. She saw Spark and Spot defiantly facing a large fox, they were bleeding from several areas. Silver darted forward to help.

The fox snarled and swiped at Silver. Silver barely managed to dodge to the side and give the fox a quick scratch. The three cats continued to fight the fox fiercely, but it soon became obvious that the cats were tiring and couldn't last much longer. The fox threw Silver to the ground. She groaned but didn't rise. Spot and Spark were becoming weaker every moment. Then the fox slashed at Spot and he lay on the ground.

Spark was about to give up when a cat emerged from the undergrowth. It was a grey tabby she-cat that came. The grey tabby helped to fight the fox, sending hard blow after blow until the fox finally left.

Silver stared at the cat in amazement. Silver attempted to sit up, but was unable. Spot rose shakily to his paws and walked over to help Silver.

"Who are you?" Spark demanded the grey she-cat after a moment of silence.

The grey tabby purred in amusement. "Is that the way you treat a cat who just saved you?" she asked smoothly. "Anyway... My name is Mysterious," she said casually and confidently.

Spark shook her head as though clearing away thoughts. "Sorry..We just aren't use to trusting other cats," Spark said.

The cats began to head for the tunnel with Mysterious a little ways behind. Silver was still suspicious of Mysterious, something about her just made Silver feel uneasy. Still, Silver didn't protest to Mysterious following them as they trudged back to the tunnel. She winced every time her right front paw touched the ground.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

** Please review! I specifically want to know if I am I doing okay on the point of view. I feel like I keep accidentally changing it. Please give me input on how to do the point of view better.**

**Also, you may have noticed that I changed the summary a bit to better fit the plot.**


	7. Chapter 7, Seperated

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate all the input!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The harsh sound of barking dogs rang through Silver's ears. She faintly heard Spark yowling orders over the chaotic sounds. Silver was too afraid of the quickly approaching dogs to pay any attention to Spark. She raced off, tearing through the thick undergrowth, she ignored the thorns snagging on her pelt and kept going. She pushed her legs into longer strides, urging herself to go faster to avoid the snapping jaws of the dogs that were following her.

Silver kept running at full speed, her ears flat against her head and her tail streaming out behind her, the dogs not far behind. _I'm not going to be able to outrun these dogs. What am I going to do? S_he thought in panic as she raced through the forest. Then a thought came to her. _Dogs can't climb!_

Silver stopped for a brief moment. She bunched her hind legs and launched herself towards a tree. She landed awkwardly, hanging on a low branch with her claws digging into the rough bark of the tree. The dogs were only a few tail lengths below, their jaws gaping as they frantically tried to reach Silver. After a moment Silver regained her balance. She managed to scramble up the tree, until she was far enough away from the dogs so that they couldn't reach her.

Silver let out a long sigh of relief. _I'm safe at last! _ She looked down as the dogs gave up on her and bounded away from the tree. _Now. Where am I? _As she looked around, Silver noticed that nothing was familiar. _I couldn't have gone to far. Could I have? No. I will find the others. _With that last determined thought Silver began to carefully climb down the tree, leaping the last few tail lengths.

When Silver reached the ground she began to search for her travelling companions. The silver she-cat walked around, her nose to the ground so she could pick up the first scents of her friends. She searched and searched until the sun was getting very low in the sky. _It is getting late, I need to make shelter. I'll look for them tomorrow. _she thought.

Silver began to search for somewhere to sleep. She noticed that there was a space between a tangle of roots of a tree, it looked like she would fit and be secure. She slipped into the space and sighed. _I hope I find my friends soon, I don't know what I'd do without them. _she thought, she wasn't tired at all. _But what was that 'StarClan' cat talking about? D__id she mean that I had to leave my friends. Does the prophecy involve me leaving my friends? No.. I will never do that..._Silver's thoughts were troubled, and for a long time she stayed awake.

Soon Silver fell into a light, uneasy sleep, filled with bad dreams. She awoke several times in the night, very confused, and also cold.

Finally morning came and Silver awoke in the chilled dawn air. _It is getting colder..._She slid out of her make-shift den stretched, then began to clean her fur. After she was done, Silver decided she needed to hunt.

She set off. With bits of sunlight filtering through the trees and dancing across the ground in front of her, Silver began to feel more optimistic. _I'll find the others. I know I can. I have to. _she thought as determination surged through her.

Soon Silver scented a mouse and began stalking it. She tried to remember all the training Spark had given her. She kept her tail up, so as not to brush the ground and was careful not to step on debris, so she wouldn't scare her prey. When she was close enough Silver sprang for the mouse. She leapt a bit short and barely manage to reach the mouse and kill it. _That was a sloppy catch. Still, prey is prey.  
_

Silver settled down with her prey. She ate the mouse in hungry and quick bites. When she was done she cleaned her whiskers. _Now I must search. _Silver thought as she rose to her paws.

The silver she-cat set off to find her friends. She tasted the air for any sign of her friends. " Spark? Spot? Mysterious? Where are you?" she called. After searching most of the day the sun started to go down. _I don't have much time until night._

Right when Silver was about to give up, a familiar scent bathed her tongue. "Mysterious? Is that you?" she called out hesitantly.

"Yes it is," Mysterious said as she casually walked up to Silver.

"I'm so glad to see you! Soon we will find the others and we can continue on our journey," Silver said, happy not to be alone any more.

Mysterious nodded. "Let's find somewhere to sleep tonight," she suggested.

"Okay," Silver agreed. She began to look around the forest for suitable place to sleep.

After a few moments Mysterious gestured Silver over. She was standing in front of an area of thick undergrowth, it had a hole that the cats could fit under on the bottom. Silver sighed and crawled in. "We can sleep here," Silver announced. A moment later Mysterious slid in after her. Soon the two cats fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review! I really want a lot of your tips, ideas, and input to help make my writing better!  
**


	8. Chapter 8, Betrayal

**Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**As some of you may have noticed I am now working on two stories, so I may be slower to update.**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Silver had found Mysterious. Silver and Mysterious had been searching for their friends, much without any success.

Silver had begun to worry about her friends. _What if I never see __them again? What if something horrible happened?...What if they are dead? _Silver shuddered at the thought. _I must find them. No matter what. We have come this far, I can't give up now,_ Silver thought, determination surging through her.

"Come on Silver! For the last time, we need to hunt!"

Mysterious's annoyed meow jolted Silver from her troubled thoughts. Silver rose half-way to her paws and crawled out of the temporary den she had shared with Mysterious. They had slept in a hollow log. When Silver focussed on it, it smelled _moldy_ and damp. Silver wrinkled her nose and was glad when she emerged into the fresh morning air.

Silver stretched her stiff, sore legs and fluffed out her fur out against cold. Mysterious began to walk away and Silver hurried forward to catch up. The two cats walked through the forest a while, everything was peaceful as they searched for prey. As Silver walked around with Mysterious in the lead she noticed the leaves that had fallen thickly to the ground. She enjoyed the crisp crunch of leaves beneath her paws, but knew this meant the cold season wasn't far off.

When Silver would stop to look at the greenery that was growing scraggly and brown from the cold, Mysterious would urge Silver on as if there was a hurry. This peculiar behaviour puzzled Silver. _Why is she in such a __rush? The prey isn't going to disappear in a few moments! _Silver gave up, not understanding and deciding not to think much of it. _I suppose it doesn't do any harm to go a bit quicker, _Silver thought as she lengthened her strides to catch up to Mysterious.

Silver twitched her nose as a she smelled a strange scent. _What is that? I've smelled it before I think...Oh! Isn't that a badger? Why are we heading right for it? _"I smell badger," Silver stated, beginning to worry.

"And?" Mysterious asked cooly.

Silver didn't notice the tone in her voice. "Why are we heading right for it?" she piped up.

"It is old scent" Mysterious said simply, flicking her tail in impatience.

Silver took another sniff of the air. _It smells fresh to me...Oh, what do I know?_ _I'm still fairly new at this. _Silver sighed. She continued to follow Mysterious through the forest, searching for prey.

Silver heard a rustling in the undergrowth and snapped her head over to look at it. A rabbit popped out of a clump of ferns and other undergrowth that were surprisingly healthy for this type of weather. The rabbit stood for a moment, when it caught the two cat's scents the rabbit darted away. Silver bunched her legs and spurted forward, chasing the rabbit. Silver was going fast on her now well-muscled legs, pushing herself to go faster. The rabbit weaved its way effortlessly through the thick undergrowth, while Silver had to swerve and jerk away from things in her path. Soon she found she was falling behind.

Silver gave one last burst of speed, almost catching her prey. Then her paws seemed to slip out from under her as Silver tripped on a root. She fell to the hard ground and tumbled over a few times before stopping. Dazed from her fall, Silver slowly came to sit up._ Fox-dung! I missed that rabbit! I could have caught that!, _she thought, casting an embarrassed glance at Mysterious.

Silver was about to rise to her paws when a horrible scent filled her nose. _Badger! And its definitely fresh! How could Mysterious be wrong? One thing for sure, that is fresh badger scent and we need to get away! _she thought in alarm as she searched for the badger, her bright blue eyes wide and frightened. She spotted the large black and white animal as it was barrelling towards her. "Badger!" Silver yowled, terror pulsing through her, and began to sprint away.

Silver took one quick glance over her shoulder. She saw Mysterious casually walking away. _How could she do this? I knew I shouldn't have trusted her! But I did! _Silver thought, rage burning inside her. She forced her weakened legs to go faster, using her anger a fuel.

Soon Silver was to exhausted to continue her run for safety. She stopped, gasping for air, her legs wobbly and aching. Silver looked over to see the badger a good distance away, but she didn't have much time because it was approaching fast. Silver took a deep breath and let it out slowly in a ineffective attempt to calm herself down. _What am I going to do? _she thought anxiously as she watched the badger get closer and closer. Her mind was foggy with confusion so she found no answer to that question.

Just then, the badger was in striking distance. It raised its paw into the air and slammed it down on Silver's back, claws out. Silver screeched so loud it echoed through the forest, and could be heard from a long way away.

She thudded to the ground when the badger's claws sunk unto her pelt. Black spots dotted Silver's vision and everything was getting blurry. Silver's heart pounded so hard she could barely hear herself think. Her breathing was coming in quick ragged gasps. Silver ached badly and almost her whole body throbbed in pain. Silver had never felt this helpless in her life and she had to fight to keep consciousness.

Silver was cowering away from the large badger, whimpering in fear and pain. She knew she stood no chance fighting the badger by herself. _I'm going to die. _she thought blankly. _I'm going to die right here,_she thought in a state of shock. _This is a horrible death after I've come so far. _she thought as she finally registered what this meant.

That was when her thoughts were cut off as razor sharp teeth sunk into her hind leg. She yelped in alarm and struggled against the hard grip. Then the badger dropped her on the ground and everything became dark and blurry for Silver.

Through her half-conscious state Silver thought she smelled a familiar scent. _Spot and Spark? No. How could it be? Maybe I'm imagining it. _she thought, dazed and confused.

But sure enough, when things became clearer for Silver, she realized it really was her friends. Spot and Spark were fiercely slashing at the badger before darting out of range again. Silver watched, amazed at Spot's knew fighting skill. Spot and Spark repeated this over and over until the badger turned tail and ran. They let the badger free, knowing it was pointless to kill it.

After the badger had lumbered away, out of the cats' vision, Spot padded over to help Silver. Despite her injury's, Silver felt warmth flooding through her, she was happy her friends here. Silver stumbled to her paws and limped over to Spot, pain pulsing through her body with every step. She leaned against Spot with a grateful sigh.

"What happened?" Spot asked gently, licking between Silver's ears.

"Mysterious betrayed me," Silver croaked weakly.

"What?" Spot said furiously. He jerked his head up to stare into the distance.

Spark walked calmly up to them. "You mustn't act to quickly without thinking." she warned.

Spot seemingly ignored her. "Where did Mysterious go?" he asked Silver.

Silver hesitated. "That way," she pointed with her tail. "But don't go after her please," she added.

But Spot didn't hear that last part. He gently put Silver against Spark and ran in the direction Silver had pointed. "Take god care of Silver!" Spot said over his shoulder.

Spark and Silver were left with nothing to do but stare at him as he whisked away from them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review, favourite, and or follow!**

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


End file.
